Fluid control valves are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g. liquids, gases, etc.). A fluid control valve assembly typically includes a valve body, a stem, and an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator) to displace the stem to operate the fluid control valve. Typically, movement of the actuator stem moves the valve stem to position a plug or flow control member within the valve. In the case of a diaphragm actuator, an input pressure is applied to a chamber of the actuator to displace the diaphragm. An actuator stem, which is operatively coupled to the diaphragm, moves with the diaphragm and along a central bore of a bushing. The bushing maintains a seal between the actuator stem and the chamber as the stem slides within the bushing.